


未来

by vicyuri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 古剑奇谭三 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicyuri/pseuds/vicyuri
Summary: 原著背景，但有许多私设。简单来说就是生子巫炤，有孩子，有吸奶play。





	未来

缙云今天猎到了一只狼，也不知出于什么心理，寻着母狼原本的路线，他发现了一个隐秘的洞穴。里面藏着两只狼幼崽，睁着黑黝黝的大眼，吱吱吱地叫着。  
属下见这位大人把两只幼崽抱在怀里，想上前去帮忙，都被缙云一一拒绝了。他们从来都不知道这位驰骋沙场的大人还会有这般善心的时候。  
姬轩辕早就听见缙云出猎带回两只狼幼崽的事儿，待缙云带着幼崽来见他的时候，他立刻满怀兴致地凑过头去看。  
狼幼崽小小只的，也不怕生，瞧着就觉得可爱，他情不自禁地想去巴拉其中一只的爪子，却被缙云躲了开去。  
“哎，怎么这么小气。”姬轩辕乐呵呵地道。  
两只狼崽活泼得很，一直想往外跑，缙云只好把它们抱得紧些。  
“今天猎到了它们的母亲，瞧着可怜就带回来了。”他想到了什么，勾起浅浅的笑容，“打算送给巫炤，说不定以后长大了还能帮忙狩猎。”  
姬轩辕听缙云提起了远在西陵的人，意味深长地颔首。须臾，他突然一拍掌心，赶紧搭上缙云的肩膀往外走。  
“瞧我这记性，你不说我都忘了。”他颇为抱歉地说，“昨天嫘祖传了信鸽来，说巫炤快要临盆了，让你赶紧过去。结果你出猎就几天，我都没法跟……”  
没等姬轩辕说完，缙云就甩开他搭上来的胳膊，拔开步伐往外跑。姬轩辕杵在原地，瞧缙云疏忽便不见的背影，啧啧称奇。他认识缙云这么久，还是第一次见这人这般着急。

 

从有熊去西陵，即便有日行千里的坐骑，也要花上大半天的时间。待缙云马不停蹄地赶到巫之堂，早已月上树梢。  
巫之堂的人都识得缙云，立刻有人来引着他来到鬼师房前。他深深地吸了口气，推门而入却愣在当场。房间里空无一人，但烛灯还在灼烧，照着床边的几件婴儿衣裳。  
缙云有些拿不定主意了，他出去问了几个人才找到巫炤的近侍怀曦。听其询问巫炤的去处，怀曦想了想，道鬼师在城中花海。缙云不疑有他，托怀曦照顾好两只小狼崽便往花海的方向去。  
鲜少人能来到西陵的花海里，因为这里靠近巫之堂的祭坛，唯有身份高贵的人才可在这里出入自由。  
那时候他还小，有幸在一群战奴中被嫘祖欣赏，被精心养好伤后便被带到西陵。嫘祖于他亦师亦友，他如今许多知识都来自于这位令人钦佩的领袖。那是很平凡的春天，西陵的花争先恐后地绽放，嫘祖忽然兴致一来，就扯着缙云来花海，道是欣赏西陵最美的春天。  
缙云便是在那时候与巫炤第一次邂逅。粉色花朵簇拥在少年的身边，熙熙攘攘地在他身边围成一个圆，风一吹，便是花开花满天。他慢慢地转过头来，花瓣就懒洋洋地落到了他及肩青丝上。  
嫘祖弯下腰，贴着缙云的耳朵道，他叫巫炤，是巫之堂未来鬼师，难得一见的天才。  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
缙云怔了怔，随即想起自己来了花海后还是寻不到人，情不自禁地开始回忆往事。他摇了摇头，见巫炤向他这边走来。  
“我问了怀曦，他说你在这里。”  
“他们估计就是想让你白跑一趟。”  
“他们生气应该的，是我不好。”  
缙云一边回答，目光一边落在巫炤怀里的襁褓。  
月光柔和地洒在婴儿剔透的脸上，小小的——缙云比划了下自己的掌心，估计还未有他的手掌大。婴儿已经睡着了，恬静得如最美好的月光石，使人舍不得移开目光。  
缙云很难形容现在的心情，只想着，他定要保护这孩子周全，哪怕需要他的命。  
巫炤见缙云小心翼翼地碰了碰婴儿蜷起来的小手，然后又仿佛不舍得离开，食指虚虚地挂在兽皮上。  
“缙云。”巫炤轻声唤道。  
缙云应声抬起头，还未反应过来，怀里便多了个柔软的襁褓。他手忙脚乱地捧着婴儿，就怕哪里搁着了。他四肢都是僵硬的，掌心像是烫得要灼烧，紧张得不知所措，急切地想让巫炤赶紧把孩子抱回去。  
嫘祖教了他武术、战术，却从未教过他该如何为人父亲，更没有教过他该如何抱一个未满周岁的婴儿。  
巫炤笑了：“你放松点，这样她不舒服，一会儿醒了又要闹了。”说罢，他手把手地教缙云调整姿势，瞧缙云慎重的模样，嘴边笑意更甚。  
缙云学得很快，没一会儿就熟练地抱着婴儿，坐在花海里静静地打量自己的孩子。  
“女孩儿？”他发现了襁褓里露出一角鸟状的骨雕。  
在西陵的文化里，每户人家都会给刚出生的婴儿准备经过精心雕琢的骨雕，女孩儿是一只鸟，男孩儿就是一只狼，含有保佑祈福的意思。  
“嗯。”巫炤低下头，亲了亲婴儿的额头，“名字你想罢，你是父亲。”  
缙云倒没想过这个，他本来就不太懂这些，更别说为自己的孩子取名了。想到此，他吻上巫炤的脸，触感冷冷冰冰的，却让他无端觉得心里暖和。  
“对不起，我没及时赶到。”他又重复了遍，“对不起。”  
巫炤的睫毛颤了颤，半晌渐渐地睁开眼，他的眼眸似被染成了花海的红色。  
“你现在来了就好。”他的指尖临摹着缙云的脸，从眉眼一路滑到下巴，“只要你在我身边，什么时候都不迟。”

 

缙云换了新的一盏烛灯，回头见巫炤呆呆地坐在床边，膝盖上是为婴儿准备的衣裳。他蹲在巫炤跟前，掌心包住巫炤的手贴到了嘴边。  
巫炤或因为体质的缘故，一年四季体温都偏低，而怪的是巫炤又特别怕冷。自和巫炤确定关系后，他便习惯了以这样的方式让对方的手暖和起来。  
“怀曦会照顾好的。”缙云劝道，即便他也十分不舍得女儿离开身边。可女儿还小，巫炤也刚生产完，他希望巫炤能够好好地休息上段日子。  
巫炤嗯了声，扯了扯缙云的胳膊：“你快上来，跪石头上不冷吗？”  
缙云顺着巫炤的力道上了床，刚准备掀开被子，却被来自身后的力道往下压。他好笑地看着巫炤坐在他身上，红色的眼睛眯了起来，也不知在计划着些什么。  
“怎么了？”他问道。  
巫炤把碍事的长发往后拨，另外一只手在缙云的胸膛上游走。随后他压下了身子，与缙云十指交扣慢慢地引向自己的胸膛。  
起初缙云不明白巫炤想要做什么，可待他感受到掌心下奇怪的柔软，便也了然。他难得地红起了脸，欲收回自己的手。可巫炤抓得牢牢的，让他挣开不得。  
巫炤磨蹭着他的唇，似诱哄般说：“自生产后，就觉得很胀。”顿了顿，他又小声地说：“很不舒服。”  
缙云好像听出几分委屈的意味。  
“巫炤。”  
“嗯？”  
“我不想让你累着。”缙云叹了口气。  
巫炤倒是乐了，臀部意有所指地蹭了蹭缙云的下腹。  
“你能让我有多累？”

 

灯光摇曳，把缙云的眼睛照得明明灭灭，闪烁的暗紫色令巫炤心悸。他情不自禁地追逐着缙云的目光，然后看见饱满的唇瓣一直在自己的胸前徘徊，胸膛被挤得满满涨涨的，乳首更是红得如柰果。  
缙云低头嘬着巫炤的乳头，手指配合地轻柔推搡，另外一只手则若有若无地抚摸另外一朵茱萸。他时而与巫炤的视线对视，对方氤氲的目光让他的动作越来越粗鲁，这使巫炤忍不住抬起腿推了推他。  
“轻点……”巫炤声音似混了水，听起来湿湿润润的。  
缙云笑了，终于放过了那被蹂躏得泛红的乳头，低下头与巫炤交换了缱绻的吻。他笑起来的时候可真的是好看，一双冷峻的眼睛弯弯，眉毛生动地上挑，整个人就像在阳光下踏着青草而来。  
缙云见差不多了，便直接用手上下揉那两个饱满的胸。巫炤的皮肤很白，稍微揉捏一下都会留下印子，而此刻他的整个胸膛都是属于缙云的痕迹，乳头泛着晶莹的光，就像下一刻就会溢出水来。  
他这么想着，便不由自主垂下脸用力地嘬了一下。忽然，一股腥甜的奶香于口腔里充溢，晃晃悠悠地流入喉咙。  
“原来真的可以。”缙云平静地陈述。  
巫炤捂住了缙云的嘴，这种近似乎评价的口吻让他十分羞恼。缙云眼角弯了起来，舌尖舔过巫炤纤细的手指。  
“巫炤，”他笑着说，“我想进去，你受得了吗？”  
巫炤从来都迁就缙云的，无论是在情爱上，还是在其他事情上。他伸出手环住缙云的胳膊，健壮的脊背上满是汗水，他吻去了肩膀上的汗珠。  
只要缙云想要的，他都会无条件地给予。  
缙云就是他的所有。  
巫炤扶着缙云的肩膀慢慢往下坐，后穴被撑得满满的，他甚至能感觉到那个物事的形状。直到把缙云的阴茎整根吞没，他止不住轻声嘤咛，停了半刻，他便自个儿上上下下动了起来。  
缙云安静地看着巫炤动作，手从眼前的肚脐眼儿暧昧地往上画，如同在描绘一朵带根茎的莲花。莲花一直长啊长，最后在巫炤的胸前绽放，花蕊红红润润的，煞是艳丽。  
“缙云……”巫炤按住缙云一直在他身躯上流连的手，随后抚摸对方的眼角，“你来，我好累。”  
“起初你偏要逞强。”  
缙云想到刚才巫炤坚持自己在上便忍不住调侃。他右手绕到巫炤身后，手指禁锢着对方的后颈，随后用力地把人往下按。  
这一下直顶到最深处，巫炤浑身颤抖地搂紧缙云的肩膀，嘴巴微张却只能吐出毫无规律的呻吟。  
缙云吻着巫炤的脖颈，那里弯成一条优美的曲线，使人忍不住刻上烙印。这个念头冒了出来，他也就这样做了。齿印就像一双蝴蝶，在彼此的血肉里翩翩飞舞。  
他捧着巫炤柔软的臀瓣，一浅一深地与巫炤的身体进行碰撞。  
“巫炤，谢谢你。”缙云说，“谢谢你把她带到这个世界。”  
巫炤的睫毛颤了颤，挂着的水珠便直接落到了缙云的额间。或许是幻觉，他们彼此都听见清脆的、响亮的一声——叮咚。  
“那你就用一辈子来谢我。”巫炤笑了起来，好似很多年前花海里的那个少年。

 

后来从姬轩辕与嫘祖那儿得来的建议，缙云决定予女儿“鹭”为名。至于姓氏，本来缙云想女儿或许以后要留在巫之堂，虽巫炤姓是最好的。可他这个提议遭到巫炤的反对，结果他拗不过巫炤的犟脾气，还是让女儿随了自己的姓氏。  
“我愿她能够成为鹭鸟那般在这世间自由地振翼高飞。”这是缙云对女儿终身的期盼。  
巫炤专注地凝视缙云的五官，再低头望向孩儿与缙云相似的眉眼。婴儿察觉到自己的父亲在逗自己，天真烂漫地笑了起来。  
“她会的。”巫炤相信，他们的孩儿能够替他们看未能看到的世界，做未能做到的事情。


End file.
